


A Dance of Joy and Light

by raiyana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Celebrations, Dancing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Little Gimli feels lost at a festival - but his cousin Fíli is there to make things better.
Relationships: Fíli & Gimli (Son of Glóin), Gimli & Vár(OFC - Gimli's mum)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	A Dance of Joy and Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/gifts).



> A small gift for bunn who needs more Gimli in the world ;)

“I don’t know this one,” Gimli whispered, looking at his parents laughing as they danced with each other.

“I’ll teach you, Gimmers,” Fíli laughed, feeling bright from the mead amad had let them try. “Let’s dance!”

“But…” Gimli hesitated, looking up at his older cousin who held out a hand for him.

“I’ll help you,” Fili repeated, and Gimli trusted that he would, taking his hand with a small nod.

They walked together into the brightly lit square where the dancers whirled and stomped, feet a quick rhythm in counterpoint to the music, the bodies of the dancers creating a beat that lifted the heart and set the blood afire with each step.

Gimli laughed.

Then he stumbled.

But Fili was there to catch him, his hands warm and safe around Gimli’s as he tugged him along.

“I used to do this with Amad,” Fili chuckled, coming to a stop in a corner. “Stand on my feet, Gimmers,” he added.

Gimli looked up at him questioningly.

“It won’t hurt,” Fili promised. “And then I’ll dance it – you just have to follow along!” He laughed, and that made Gimli laugh, too, believing his big cousin that this was going to be fun.

He stepped onto Fíli’s boots, holding on to his hands for balance as Fili began to move slowly, speeding up once Gimli had figured out how to keep his balance.

Gimli leaned back his head, laughing as the brightness of lamps blurred with speed, his head swimming with the glow of the evening.

Fili’s laughter joined his, warm and happy, and Gimli noticed the way his adad laughed when Fili danced them over to his parents.

“’m dancing, amad,” he called, grinning widely.

“I see that, my wee star,” Vár crooned. “And doing so well, too!”

Gimli grinned, letting go of Fíli with one hand to reach for her. “Wanna dance?” he asked, making his eyebrows move just like adad’s had when he asked her.

Vár burst into a joyous booming laugh.

“I’ll always dance with you, my boy,” she promised, and Gimli found himself suddenly standing on her boots, Adad’s bulk warm at his back as he held on to both of them, Fíli spinning off with a laugh of his own, instantly captured by another willing dancer.


End file.
